In traditional surveillance systems, the surveillance either takes place on-site or off-site. On-site surveillance often involves hiring security personnel to monitor hard-wired video feeds from around the site. Usually, the surveillance only involves monitoring the site for security reasons and does not perform any business-auditing. Also, having an on-site security staff can cost-prohibitive for many businesses.
Alternatively, residences and businesses may use off-site security services. The off-site security reduces the cost, because each business does not have to hire security personnel. In many of today's off-site applications, the security services are only performing burglary monitoring. In these cases, if there is a breach in security at a site being monitored, the off-site security company receives an alarm. In response to the alarm, the security company then alerts the police. However, the security company cannot distinguish false alarms from real alarms and cannot view, in real-time, the event that caused the alarm.
Also, some businesses would like to monitor certain tasks such as how often certain tasks are performed (e.g., restocking the shelves, emptying the trash), how friendly their employees are to customers, and timeliness of service. General security monitoring cannot perform such automated intelligent audits.
Therefore, there is a need for real-time, off-site surveillance that allows for security surveillance as well as business auditing.